Thrown Again
by BandBelong
Summary: A quick 3 prt story...What happens when Brennan pushs Booth far enough away that he doesnt come back...Angst alert
1. Leave Me Out

**Angsty...beware...i think im in love with angst...its addicting...R/R please :)**

She wasn't much of a people person. She never had been, and she never would be. She usually had a hard time reading Booth, even as far into their relationship as they were, she could hardly figure out times when he was upset from when he was angry.

Still, when he walked into her apartment, she could sense something wasn't right. The way he hadn't kissed her when he entered the apartment. How he hadn't even touched her. The nervousness that was plainly spread across his usually relaxed face. The way that his eyes wouldn't meet hers.

She watched as he walked into her apartment, looking around nervously like an animal stuck in the headlights. She followed him silently; curious to what he was doing.

He stopped, turning to face her and she bumped into him. He caught her quickly, but he didn't smile as she caught her balance.

They stood in the middle of her apartment, the sun casting long shadows across her floor, and drifting warm golden light across their faces. It would have been comforting before but not now.

She looked up at him expectantly, trying to catch his eyes. He still wasn't looking at her. This wasn't a good sign. He was supposed to pick her up for dinner. They were supposed to be seeing a movie.

"Booth shouldn't we be going? We're going to miss the movie."

He finally looked at her, and she could see that his usually warm eyes were dark and clouded. Something was definitely wrong.

"We're not going to the movie."

She frowned, taking a step towards him trying to bridge the awkward space between them. What was going on? They were never awkward.

"What? Why?"

He looked at her, and she could see the pain across his face. Had something happened that she had missed?

"Because we need to talk."

Booth watched her as she comprehended the information. He felt horrible about this, but it had to be done. He hadn't even kissed her when he walked into the apartment. He hated himself for that.

She was confused. "Talk? We talk all the time."

He sighed, jamming his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked, her dark hair sprawled messily across her bare shoulders, the black tank top she was wearing contrasting perfectly against her milky skin.

"No, I know we do Bones. This is more important. Do you want to sit down?"

She looked up at him in misunderstanding, shaking her head. "No I don't want to sit down. You don't have to baby me Booth."

"Ok, but what I'm going to say, probably isn't going to be the best news."

"You're acting weird Booth. Is something wrong? Are you ok?"

She took a step towards him, touching his arm lightly, as her glassy blue eyes met his. All there was in them was worry…for him. She had no idea.

He pulled away from her, not able to do this when she was looking at him like that.

"I'm fine Bones---,"

A look of misbelieve crossed her face. "You're fine? Why won't you touch me then? You won't kiss me. This week, you've been different…"

She trailed off, and he could see how much his distance had affected her. He hated himself for that.

"This isn't just about me…it's about us Bones."

She looked confused. "Us?"

"Us. You and me, as a couple," He took a deep breath before he finished, making sure this was what he wanted. What was right. "I don't think its working."

It hit her like a punch in a stomach, the aching feeling immediate. Did she hear him right? This couldn't be happening. Not now…not like this. He had promised.

She managed to get out a word, but mostly she was speechless. "What?"

He didn't meet her eyes, instead concentrated on the wood paneling of her apartment floor.

"I don't think that we should be together anymore Bones….its just not right anymore."

She swallowed, trying to regain her composure. "Right? Science is right, skeletal remains are right, bone fragments, facial reconstructions. Those are all right. They can be defined by an amount of research and variables…you and me…cannot be defined in those terms."

He watched her eyes flash with intensity as she spoke. He shook his head. "That's not what I meant. What I mean is that…I don't think that we're ready for this. I don't think I'm ready."

He could see her quickly wipe away the tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I don't understand. We were happy. Or at least I was."

Taking a step towards her, he reached out to caress her cheek, his thumb tracing over the defined lines of her cheek bones.

"Bones, this isn't about being happy…I can't be in a relationship, where you're constantly trying to push me away."

She took a step away from him, wrapping her arms around herself protectively, anger in her eyes.

"I don't push you away."

His voice was stronger, and she could see the frustration evident. "Yes you do. There are times when you let me in…when I feel like everything's going to be alright. But then you close me out again Temperance…there's a wall around you constantly. I'm done trying to push through it."

She took a step towards him, her voice rising. "You know the reason why I kept the distance between us, just because of this. Everyone eventually decides that I'm not worth the effort, that it won't matter if they leave me…and you did…you are."

He clenched his jaw. "This is not about me abandoning you. You know that I wouldn't."

She shook her head. "Yes it is…you told me that it wouldn't end…that you wanted to be with me, but you don't."

"Jesus Temperance I wanted to be with you! I still do…it's you that doesn't want me."

"I didn't want you Booth…I needed you, I still do. Want and need are different, you don't need me."

"God, I need you Bones. I needed you when Parker was in the hospital for his operation and you couldn't bring yourself to come. I needed you when I tried to tell you how I felt and you just through it in my face. I can't need someone who won't be there."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe its hard for me to do this? That I can't let people in as easily as you can…" She looked down, hating to admit that to him.

He nodded. "I thought you had let me in…but you hadn't. You never did."

"I tried Booth…I'm still trying…don't even think of saying we'll be friends. I can't be friends with you."

"I'm still your partner last time I checked."

She shook her head, her vision blurring with the hot tears stinging her eyes. "No. You're not…partners don't abandon each other."

Booth's fist clenched instinctively with the frustration. He didn't want her to act like this. It was making him regret his decision. He wanted to be right.

"Don't you think its time to get over the whole abandonment issues; I say enough time has passed by!"

He wanted to hit himself the moment the words left his lips. It was the wrong this to say. It wasn't true at all. He knew how long those kinds of wounds took to heal, and hers were definitely still wide open.

He watched as her face crumpled, and the tears freely rolled down her cheeks. "I can't believe…I can't believe you would say that to me."

He tried to step towards her, but she backed away quickly. "Bones I didn't mean---,"

"No that's exactly what you meant! I trusted you…and the reason I still have issues is because of people like you Booth…the ones who pretend to care. You used me."

He shook his head, her icing glare sending shivers down his spine. "That's not true."

She quickly wiped the tears away, but he could see that her body was shaking. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her it was ok. "Get out."

"Temperance."

"No, get out Booth. I don't want to talk to you anymore. You made it perfectly clear that we're over."

"Bones, I didn't mean to hurt you."

She glared at him, her voice breaking. "You did. Now leave. You don't deserve to be here."

"No."

"Fine, then I'll go." She stormed past him, but he grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. She looked into his eyes, and for a second he thought she was going to stay.

"Let me go Booth." He could hear the tears in her voice.

She twisted out of his grasp, grabbing her keys and slamming the door hard behind her, before he could stop her. Booth stood in the middle of her apartment as the sun quickly set, setting on everything that was familiar, and leaving him to wonder if his decision had been right.

Right now it felt like the worst one he had ever made in his life.

Not only had he hurt the one woman, who he truly cared about, but he had screwed everything over so much, it felt like it was beyond repair.

It felt like they was beyond repair.

**I'll fix it...i promise :) **


	2. Choices

**Part II...the last part will be happy...i promise :)**

Brennan stared at the bottle in quiet contemplation. It looked so enticing. The lethally clear liquid perfectly still inside its glass casing. It seemed like an easy escape. She could take the bottle, pour herself a big glass with ice, and swallow it, relishing in the fiery pain as the mind-numbing alcohol rushed down her throat

Within minutes she wouldn't remember. Everything would be hazy and warm and comfortable. That's all it would take to forget. Another glass and she would be passed out on her living room couch. Brennan could never hold her liquor.

She'd sleep through the next day, and wake up with a horrible hangover, her head feeling as though it's being split in two. But if that's what it took to forget, then she would do it.

Picking up the bottle, she studied it carefully, and a burst of rage surged through her body. She wished she hadn't pulled it out of her ice box. She wished she could throw it onto her apartment floor and watch it shatter in pieces.

She didn't believe in metaphors, but it most definitely was one to the way her heart was feeling.

Shattered into glass pieces that would never all be picked up.

He didn't deserve for her to tear herself apart over him. He didn't warrant a night of strong Vodka and a day's worth of hangovers. She didn't want to give him the sweet satisfaction of thinking he had gotten to her.

She found herself getting angrier and angrier thinking about it. What made him think that he had the right to address her about her "issues" when he was the one who was currently contributing to them? He had no right. She had every right to be hurt and damaged. Everyone who she cared about had left. It was inevitability.

"_Don't you think its time to get over the whole abandonment issues; I say enough time has passed by!"_

Enough time hadn't passed by. He didn't realize that he was doing it to her right then. He was the one who made it so she couldn't get over it.

She had though that Booth was going to be different. That he was going to stay with her. She had been stupid to think that. He had thrown her away. Again. Just for not being able to get close to him. She had been trying. She thought they had been making progress.

_I guess not._

She pushed the Vodka bottle far onto the table, leaning back onto her couch, and pulling her knees up to her chest, never feeling more alone.

She wanted him to knock on her door again, and say it had all been a mistake.

Instead she was alerted by her laptop which she had left on, with the familiar call of "You've Got Mail". She stared at the computer for a second; deciding whether or not she wanted to read the mail. It was probably something that was going to depress her even more.

She got up and walked over to her computer lethargically. It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Like she was waiting to go back in time and switch it back.

Sitting down at her desk, she clicked on the email, and read it carefully as its pop-up menu appeared.

_Dr. Temperance Brennan: June 28, 2007_

_Our organization of the IAFAA, International Archaeology and Forensic Anthropology Association has unearthed a large amount skeletons, remains, and artifacts in a remote area of Northern China adjacent to the Great Wall. Many ancient and current remains have been found, and the IAFAA is having a difficult time identifying them. We would like to send them to the Jeffersonian Institute but there is not enough money or man power for that to be possible. You have helped us before, and would be quite an addition to the team we have formed which includes several other well known forensic anthropologists and archeologists. You expertise would be greatly appreciated, although do not feel pressure as it is evident that you are quite busy in your duties working with the FBI. Alert us as soon as possible with you reply. _

_Regards,_

_Dr. Alan Carmichael, Co-executive Chairman of the IAFAA_

Brennan read it twice over before she even really comprehended the information. A dig. In China. It was so far away. She used to do this kind of work all the time before Booth, but then she hadn't felt the urge to run away again.

5 hours ago, she would have turned them down. Said no. The FBI needed her. Booth needed her.

_Screw the FBI and Booth obviously doesn't need me._

It was just what she needed. An escape. She had finally found a place to run to. There was no place left to run in her life here. Everywhere was tainted of him. The lab, the diner, the monuments, her apartment. Even sitting on this couch made her think of the times they had fallen asleep together on the couch after spending hours pouring over cases and paperwork.

China. It was perfect. Booth always said, _"Things happen for a reason."_, but she never believed him. This had happened for a reason. She needed to go to China. She would go, and by the time she got back, everything she remembered so fondly about Booth would be gone. All the hurt would be gone.

Without even thinking, she quickly replied. Fast so she wouldn't have time to regret it.

_Dr. Carmichael:_

_I am pleased to inform you that I will participate in your dig. I'll be on the first flight out of DC tomorrow morning. Thank you for this opportunity._

_Temperance Brennan_

She quickly hit send before she could even contemplate it. She needed this. It was the right thing. Buying a plane ticket would be easy, and she wanted nothing more then to get out of the life that felt like it was suffocating her. With a satisfied smile, she stood up, grabbing the bottle of Vodka. She didn't need that. She had somewhere to run.

Standing over her sink, she poured the contents of the burning liquid down the drain, feeling nauseated with herself that she would even think of drinking that. She didn't need to drink herself into a stupor to wish away the thoughts of Booth.

_Because he'll always be there._

She shook the thought out of her mind, and started to her room, when she was stopped but what she thought was a knock. It wasn't loud, but she was positive she heard something. She stood for seconds, trying to figure out if she was just going crazy, or if there was really someone at her door.

* * *

Booth stood at her door, trying to decide whether or not he should knock. He pressed his forehead against the door, wishing that he could turn back the clock.

She hadn't deserved what he'd said to her. She hadn't deserved any of it. He wanted to take it all back. To hold her in his arms and tell her that it had been lies. She wouldn't take him back, and he didn't deserve that either.

The things he had said. The way hurt had written itself clearly across her face when he told her to get over it.

_She better of without me. With someone who won't hurt her the way I did._

He ran his knuckles softly over the door, knowing it would be the last time he did it.

He had really screwed things up this time. He wanted her to be safe with someone who would take care of her. He didn't know how.

Booth turned, and walked away, pretending that he didn't feel his heart breaking with every step he took.

* * *

She opened the door quickly, part of her wishing that he was standing there, but all the greeted her was the empty hallway. She took a deep breath, listening to her breath that was the only sound in the deserted hallway.

Without warning, tears sprung from her eyes, and stung her face, and she slammed the door as hard as she could, angry at him for not being there, and even angrier at herself for wishing that he would be.

**Hit the button nice people :)...**


	3. Forever

**Final chapter guys...it ends happy :)))**

**

* * *

**

Brennan tried to get herself comfortable, in the **very** uncomfortable seating arrangements that just so happened to be the Economy class of the only flight left that would take her straight to Beijing, China, and straight away from Booth in the means of a one-way ticket to escape.

She was sandwiched next to a sullen looking teenage girl, her pretty blue eyes rimmed heavily with black eyeliner, her ears occupied by the tell tale Ipod earbuds, her face stuck in a permanent glare. She reminded Brennan of herself at 16. Across the isle an old women was snoring loudly. Brennan envied her. She probably didn't have any problems. No issues.

Luckily, claustrophobia was not one of her problems. All she needed to do was swallow a couple of the potent pink pills in the back of her bag, and it would be a one way dream ride to China. She scoffed at herself quietly. More like nightmares.

Last night she had tossed and turn in the midst of shallow sleep filled to the brim with him. She couldn't get him out of her mind. It just hurt so damn much. She didn't want it to hurt. She wanted to pretend that when he had thrown her away, it hadn't broken her heart in two.

She promised herself that she would never again let someone get this chance. To throw her again, but she had let him in foolishly, and it had happened just like it always did.

Reaching for a magazine in front of her, she flipped through it absentmindedly, not really looking at the pages. She had really thought it was going to work. When he looked at her and told her that all he wanted was to be with her, she believed him. When he promised that he would keep her safe always, she trusted him. Most of all, when he told her that he loved her, he had lied.

Instantly rage filled her, and she felt the urge to pull herself out of the cramped seat, and run as far as she could until her lungs gasped for air. The thing that made her the angriest was that she still wanted him to catch her when she collapsed. She wasn't supposed to still want him, that wasn't part of the plan. She was going to China to forget him. When she got back, Booth would only be a distant memory. One that would probably haunt her forever of what could have been.

Brennan pulled her legs up onto the seat, hugging her knees to her chest, the unnatural coolness of the plane making her shiver. She just wished they would take off already so she could stop thinking of running off the plane to find Booth. That wasn't helping her forget him.

As if god had heard her, or at least the captain of the plane, a voice crackled over the loud speakers, making her jump slightly in her seat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I regret to inform you that we're having some technical difficulties that need to be addressed immediately. Our take-off is going to be delayed about 45 minutes, but I assure you the crew is doing everything to get this plane up sooner rather then later. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and if there is anything I can do for you, address one of our lovely stewardesses. Thank you."

As the voice crackled away as quickly as it had come, Brennan swore under her breath, obviously loudly enough that that the girl sitting next to her looked up in curiosity. They were grounded. That wasn't good.

Brennan tightened her seatbelt; as if she was trying to make sure she wouldn't run off the plane. Another 45 minutes of arguing with herself if this was the right thing, when the only thing she could think of was Booth.

* * *

Booth strode quicker through the Jeffersonian Institute faster then he ever had ignoring Hodgins' and Zach's greetings, and then the glares that followed. He would apologize later, but right now he had more important things concerning a certain anthropologist who would probably never speak to him again.

Not that he blamed her.

He deserved it. He didn't know what he'd been thinking, and after a hard night's deliberation he had decided that someone had either spiked his coffee, or he was seriously insane. Had he really intentionally dumped Brennan? Women of his dreams. Scientist like no other. The obnoxious smart-ass who he secretly adored.

He had done just the thing that she had feared. Things had gotten harder and he had just decided that instead of trying to work it out with her, he'd acted like she wasn't worth the trouble. But she was.

For the first time in his life, Booth had been scared of their relationship. Of the magnitude of it. And he could tell that she was scared too, or else she wouldn't have tried to distance herself from him these past few weeks. He'd given up, when he should have talked to her about it, reassured her that he wasn't going anywhere.

Booth finally reached her office after what seemed like a journey across the Medico-Legal Lab, and entered to find in disappointment, Angela sitting at Brennan's desk, her shiny black hair thrown up hazardly with chopsticks, as she clicked away on the computer that was usually occupied my his partner.

He frowned. "Angela?"

She looked up at him, her eyebrows raised, and he could tell she'd already seen Brennan. He probably wasn't very popular right now.

"What did you do to her?"

He shook his head, his hands on his hips, frustrated that Brennan wasn't there. "Where's Bones Angela?"

Angela shook her head right back at Booth, a precarious smile dancing across her lips. She stood up, sitting on the desk across from Booth, as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Uh uh Booth, you're not getting anything about Brennan until you tell me what happened between the two of you."

"Listen Angela, this is really important, I need to see her."

Angela smiled, tapping her dark purple lacquered fingernails on the desk. Booth now understood why Brennan complained about it so fiercely when he tapped. It was annoying.

"Of course you do. But you aren't going to find her."

Booth groaned, she wasn't making this easy for him. He half wanted to look under the desk to make sure Brennan wasn't hiding from him.

"Come on Angela, we got in an argument, that's all."

She kept her eyes on him like only Angela could. "Nope, you dumped her. But you're not going to find her, because she's not here."

Booth looked away from her, hating the way it sounded. "What do you mean she's not here? She didn't come to work."

Angela shook her head. "Nope, she came to see me this morning. Told me everything. She's probably half way to China by now."

Booth whipped his head around at Angela, who looked satisfied at his response. "What!? China?"

"I don't know what got into you Booth, but you really hurt her. She's on her way to some dig in China for 2 months."

The pit that had been in the bottom of Booth's stomach that had been steadily growing since last night, collapsed. China for 2 months. That wasn't good.

Booth took Angela's shoulder, and made her look directly into his eyes. "What airline is she on Angela?"

Angela shook out of Booth's grip. "I don't know if I should tell you that Booth," She smirked. "And the whole intimidation thing isn't working."

Angela could see the determined steeliness in his eyes. "Angela, I need to know. I have to make things right."

Angela rolled her eyes, sighing. "Air China. Flight 461."

Booth nodded, and turned to exit the office, but Angela's voice stopped him. "Don't screw this up Booth."

He nodded. Sometimes Angela's wisdom surprised him. "I'll try not to."

* * *

Booth tore through the security booth like a man on the run. It hadn't easy to get past the ticketing gates. The stupid little snidely man behind the counter had told him without a ticket he couldn't even allow him into the airport. When he hadn't budged, Booth had pulled out his badge, and had been even closer to pulling out his gun and sliding it across the counter, when luckily, Kyle, the ticket man had let him through.

The rest of the airport had been easy. Or easy to get through, to navigate, not so much. Her plane was due to be leaving at 9:30. But it was now 10 o'clock, and by the Departures/Arrivals board, she was luckily delayed. Fate was really on his side today.

He had to get to her. It was a matter of now or never.

People surrounded him, their smiling faces distracting him, and their annoying roll on luggage making it hard for him to run. He wished the airport was deserted, that way it would be easier to find her.

He was afraid he was too late.

* * *

Brennan tucked her legs underneath her, trying to get comfortable. She was starting to rethink this whole, flying-to-China idea.

_Not because of Booth. Because this seat is hell. Right?_

She didn't want to think about him. Not anymore. But she couldn't help it.

She tried to concentrate on the boring airplane safety movie that they were playing on the screens above. It was so irrational to show the movie. Anyone who had already flown had already seen it, and things like a water "landing" were stupid. Logically, it was impossible to "land" in the water. Brennan knew that if they crashed into the middle of the Pacific Ocean somewhere, she would be very dead. But flying had quite a low mortality rate, so she felt safe.

It was safer then staying in DC. With him so unbearably close.

Glancing down at her watch, she saw that well over 45 minutes had passed by. She'd be lucky if they got off the ground by night fall.

Just as she was about to slip her tiny white ear buds into her ears, she heard yelling at the front of the airplane. Taking off the earphones, she frowned curiously.

"Sir! I told you that you cannot enter the air plane without a ticket, so for the last time will you precede back up the gate to the ticketing counter!"

She heard the voice and her heart skipped a beat. It was impossible that he was here.

"Listen I will **not** go back to the god damned ticketing counter! I need to see someone on this plane, and if you do not let me on, I will ground this plane so it doesn't ever get to China."

"Sir, I think it's impossible for you to---,"

She heard the annoyance in his voice. Brennan wished there was somewhere to hide.

"Really? The FBI isn't allowed to ground airplanes anymore?"

She heard the flight attendant stutter as Booth flipped out his badge. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know…go...go right ahead."

"Thank you." She could hear the smirk in his voice that he had successfully gotten onto the airplane.

She knew she'd look stupid if she slid down in her seat, but it didn't stop her from sinking lower as she saw his face approaching down the aisle. Maybe if she remained inconspicuous he would just leave.

_Who am I kidding? He came here for me._

By the way he was checking each of the seat numbers, she knew that he'd some how gotten her seat. Damn the FBI and its connections.

He was so close. 5 feet maybe. She averted her eyes, but not quick enough before their eyes locked intensely.

"Bones."

She looked at him, standing in the aisle of the airplane. Part of her wanted to just forgive him for everything, but the other ruling logical, un-romantic part was still angry and hurt as hell.

Standing up to face him, she glared, trying to make as much space between them in the cramped aisle. She could feel the other passengers staring at them.

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

"Booth what the hell are you doing here? Did you come to break up with me again, because honestly I think once was enough. Really I got the point."

He would have tried to step closer to her, but there was no room, so instead he just looked at her, trying to read her. It was hard because he could tell she was trying as hard as she could to shut him out.

"I'm here for you. I have to talk to you."

She rolled her eyes. "Spare me Booth. You just can't have me on your conscience."

She definitely wasn't going to make this easy for him, not that he expected her to.

"That's not true. What I did was wrong Temperance. I wasn't thinking clearly."

She was about to speak when he stopped her. "No, I need to say this. I was scared about us. I wasn't sure we were going to work in the first place, and when we did I didn't know what to do. My whole life I haven't met someone like you. Someone who throws themselves into everything so whole-heartedly. When you pulled away, saying you needed space, I freaked out Bones. I thought that I was loosing you, and ending seemed it seemed to be the best solution, but it was stupid. It made it seem like I didn't want you. Like I didn't think you were worth it. But you are. I don't expect you to forgive me, I just wanted you to know that…"

Booth trailed off, realizing how silent it was in the plane. He could see in his peripheral vision, the passengers that had turned to listen, but all he as focused on was her. Her eyes seemed cloudy enough that he couldn't read them.

She looked up at him, blinking back tears. "I thought you left. I hated you for that."

He noticed the past tense, watching her carefully. "And now?"

She could hear the hopefulness in his voice, and she looked up at him, wiping away the tears furiously.

"I don't want to run away anymore."

He hooked his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her to him carefully, crashing their lips together heatedly. She kissed him back, letting their tongues mingle together.

Pulling back, he leaned his forehead against her's, whispering softly.

"Don't. I want you with me. Forever."

She nodded, and kissed him again, this time wrapping her arms around his neck, as he pulled her close, temporarily forgetting where they were.

As they kissed, they heard clapping, and immediately they broke apart when they realized that half the airplane was watching them, clapping happily. Booth saw a couple of teenage girls weeping in the back, and he laughed as he entwined his hand with hers behind their backs. He felt like he was in a movie.

She leaned up, whispering in his ear. "Forever's a long time."

He placed a kiss lightly on her jaw, before kissing her lips softly.

"You have no idea Babe."

Smiling, she leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around her, as he hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. She wished they could stand here forever, just like this. Him keeping her safe. She knew that wherever they went, or whatever happened, she'd have no place to run, but to him.

Forever.

**Yay...press the button please :))**


End file.
